


Caught Trying to Apply Foundation.

by leviiackermanns



Series: Genderfluid!Levi drabbles. [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Genderfluid Levi, Levi wears cute panties that have a tutu on em, Makeup, Mentions of abuse and neglect, Other, POV Eren Yeager, mentions of drunkeness, mentions of hanji zoe - Freeform, mentions of other characters and relationships, mentions of spiders and arachnophobia, non descriptive smut, still wont stop, there is some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviiackermanns/pseuds/leviiackermanns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was bored, Levi comes home early to find her boyfriend trying to apply make-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I received on tumblr from anon (i'm sorry if this isnt what you wanted): Eren experimenting with make up or something but decides it’s not for him but gets caught by Levi before he could remove the evidence.
> 
> I am going to state now that I don't actually know a whole lot about genderfluidity, i'm agender so eh, but if you see any wrong portrayals let me know and i can change them. also if you see in this fic me accidentally referring to Levi as he, then i'm sorry, let me know so i can fix it! I also do not know how to properly apply make-up which you'll probably be able to tell.
> 
>  [NOW WITH FANART YO](http://batset.tumblr.com/post/121870436588/caught-trying-to-apply-foundation-inspired-by-a)
> 
> [Here is the panties that i reference in this fic.](http://fancy-dress-costumes.jn22.com/d.php?id=496375551&p=Rainbow-Tulle-Tanga-Panty&c=Fancy-Dress-Costume-Accessories)
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy!

Eren startled awake to the sound of vibrations against wood, he groggily groped for his phone and tried to answer it. “Hello?” he grunted into the phone, only to realize he wasn’t even receiving a phone call when it vibrated against his ear.  “Guh, fuck.” He looked at the phone with only one eye open as he tried to rub the sleep from his other eye.

**_5 New Messages._ **

**Levi: I forgot to leave a note on the coffee machine, I was running late today. She/her pronouns today!**

**Levi: Also clean the spider guts off of the wall beside the mirror, your lazy ass never woke up to save me from the eight-legged monstrosity, I had to be the damsel that saved herself, fuck you very much. The least you could do is clean it because I’m not touching that.**

**Levi: Also just because I’m working and your not doesn’t mean you can be lazy, clean up today.**

**Levi: You’re not even awake, are you?**

**Levi: EREN?! Get up you lazy fuck!**

Eren rolled his eyes and got up, he had to survey the damage in the bathroom, knowing Levi, she’d have thrown literally all bath products, and there were a lot of them, Levi liked having soft skin, at the spider before working up the courage to kill it. Eren peeked in the bathroom and chuckled, this was the only time he’d seen the bathroom this messy. Eren set about cleaning the bathroom, picking up shampoo bottles, lotions, body scrubs and body washes putting them all back in their respective places. He threw the towel and pyjamas that were abandoned on the floor into the hamper. Eren hadn’t seen the spider carcass yet but he was sure it must have been big if Levi didn’t put her clothes away.

Eren turned to said dead spider and snorted, the smudge of spider blood was no bigger than the pad of his thumb, he guessed even this size of spider was enough to freak out his partner. He smiled to himself as he started to clean off the wall.

*

**Eren: The body has been removed princess. as has all traces of blood and guts. the bathroom is now a spider free zone.**

Levi smiled at the message, even though she had had to kill the beast herself she could always count on Eren to clean up the guts, there was no way she was getting near the body, it could be playing dead after all, just to get her.

*

Two hours later Eren was bored as fuck, royally bored. The house hadn’t taken long to clean, Levi always kept it immaculate, all Eren had to do was sweep, dust, mop and vacuum and it was done, he was finished an hour and a half ago. It was Friday, which meant Levi would be home earlier, but it was only one in the afternoon and Eren was _just so bored._ Eren decided that since he only moved into Levi’s apartment a few months ago he’d go explore more of it. He eventually ended up at Levi’s closet door, it was a walk in closet that Levi rarely allowed him to go into, ‘ _I don’t want your grubby fingers touching my clothes’_ , most of Eren’s clothes were in the drawers in the bedroom or hung up in said closet, and it was only his suits in the closet.

The first thing Eren noticed were Levi’s past Halloween outfits. Eren remembered Levi wearing most of these, a bloody ruined wedding dress, the nurses uniform that Daryl Hannah wore in Kill Bill, Sally’s dress from A Nightmare Before Christmas and the cat outfit that Levi had said she wanted to dress as cat woman but not feeling confident enough at a party full of strangers so settled for dressing all in black with ears and a tail. Eren smiled at the memories.

Eren spotted Levi’s make up box in the corner beside a vanity table, or what looked to be an old desk with a mirror propped against the wall. As soon as Eren got a new job and regular wages he’d buy her a proper vanity table with surround mirrors and drawers and shit. Eren though, that since he was bored enough, he would sort out all Levi’s make-up. He knew that A) Levi would kill him for touching her stuff and B) Levi had stated that she needed to get rid of a lot of the stuff in there since she wouldn’t use anything that was out of date. Eren being the perfect partner he is, or as bored out of his skull as he is, he would do it for her, save her the trouble.

Eren went and collected an empty trash back to put all of the out of date stuff into. Opening the box Eren was amazed at the amount of make-up Levi accumulated over the years, he knew this was something to do with Hanji, their parents often bought them make-up to make them appear ‘more feminine’, whatever that meant. Hanji was never the type to even consider wearing make-up, there was one time, but that’s because Levi wanted to practice winged eyeliner and Hanji had barged their way into the apartment so she’d chosen them to be her model. He supposed Hanji giving all their forced upon them make-up to Levi was like a massive ‘fuck you’ in the face of their parents. Eren didn’t like Hanji’s parents; they were prudish and horrible, to both Hanji and Levi. That was probably the reason both of them loved Eren’s parents. Eren’s parents were accepting of both of them, but while Eren’s dad wasn’t the most accepting of his choice of partner and friends, he wasn’t about to say anything if his only son was happy. It was Eren’s mother however that absolutely adored Levi. Levi often took dresses to Carla to alter out the ‘boob space’, as Levi called it. Eren supposed that because she didn’t have a daughter and Eren wasn’t dating a cis girl that Levi was the next best thing, often stating to Eren ‘you have to marry Levi, sweetie, because I have always _dreamed_ of taking your significant other out for the perfect dress, I will not have you ruin this for me’. Eren was pretty sure that his mother loved Levi more than him some times.

Soon though Eren got bored of sorting out Levi’s make-up. He stared down at the bottle in his hands, he was positive that this specific brand of what he assumed was foundation was about two shades too dark for Levi’s skin tone, in fact he was positive it was just right for his tan skin. He continued staring at the bottle when an idea crossed his mind. _No, I am not that bored._ He thought, but instead he got up and sat on the rickety chair, he looked at his phone, he could not let Levi catch him doing this, she’d never let him live it down. 1:45pm. Good. He had no new messages, so he knew Levi wouldn’t be coming home yet. She always texted him to ask him if they needed anything from the grocery store before she came home.

Eren stared at the bottle again, was he really going to do this? He had always been curious, ever since Levi brought it up one night when they were drunk on cheap champagne, (Eren also remembered that Levi had worn nothing but a blue pair of costume panties that had rainbow frills on the butt and a crop top that stated ‘you can’t sit with us’ in bold letters, and that the next morning Levi wore the same thing while humming a tune and cleaning up the mess they had made while Eren groaned into the cushions, damn her and her no hangovers), and ever since the thought was lurking somewhere in the back of his head.

 _Fuck it,_ he thought as he unscrewed the cap of the bottle, he poured some onto his fingers. Eren started applying the thick substance to his face. Eren, quite frankly, had no fucking clue what he was doing, he was pretty sure he was doing it wrong. It looked uneven and messy.

“You’re doing it wrong, babe.” Came Levi’s voice from behind him. Eren let out a shriek.

 He whipped round to face his partner. “Uhhh, I’d say thing isn’t what it looks like but it’s exactly what it looks like?” Eren smiled, he wasn’t certain why he made it sound like a question.

Levi pushed away from the door, “wait until I get changed and I’ll show you how it’s done, babe.” She grabbed a few clothing items and left the closet.

There were a few questions running through Eren’s mind like; ‘when did she get home?’ he hadn’t heard her come through the door, ‘why wasn’t she mad at him for being in here?’ and ‘what the fuck is going on?’  While these thoughts were running through his head he never noticed Levi until she was sitting on the desk right in front of him.

“Right,” she starts, reaching behind her grabbing a pack of wipes and pulling one out. “First of all, were going to get rid of the nightmare job you just did.” She chuckled and put her hand on the back of his head, the other using the wipe to clean his face. Eren felt like a child when his mom wiped off spaghetti sauce from his face, though Levi was being a little bit more aggressive about it. “Then we’re going to take the foundation and start applying it.” She took the bottle from his hand and started applying the foundation, explaining what to do to him, not that Eren was paying attention to her, and he just watched her face. There was a little crease between her eyebrows and her mouth hung open a little when she stopped speaking, _it was adorable._ She whacked the side of Eren’s head. “I am not adorable!”

Eren laughed. “Of course not, you’re fierce; you are like a warrior princess of the Amazons!”

Levi scowled and pursed her lips, “damn straight!” under her words Eren was positive he could see a faint blush and she made a small noise at the back of her throat. Eren knew that she loved all the pet names that Eren called her, she especially loved it when he compared her to one of his favourite DC characters: Wonder Woman.

Levi continued to add make-up to Eren’s face, he did as she told him, waiting for her to finish. As soon as she was done she giggled and clapped her hands. “Okay, babe, close your eyes!” she said, and he did. Eren felt her get off the table and move behind him. “Open your eyes, love.”

When he did his jaw dropped. “I look exactly like my mother!” and he did, not that he didn’t look like her before the makeover. He just looked like the masculine equivalent of her. Now though, he looked exactly like her.

Levi giggled, “You do! But you look so pretty!” she kissed his cheek then moved to one of the drawers in the closet. She took out some items of clothing and threw them at Eren. “Put these on, I’m pretty sure we have a few bottles of Polish vodka that my workmate gave me, lets order pizza, get drunk and then have sloppy, drunk sex, yeah?”

Eren grinned at her happiness. “Yeah, sure, why not.”

Maybe getting caught putting on make-up wasn’t the worst thing to ever happen to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight into Levi's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the same universe as this fic and some of my other genderfluid levi works. This work has mentions of abuse, neglect and humiliation, just so your warned. Eren's version of this fic will be coming up soon but I have to work on chapter 5 of Dame Des Himmels.  
> I also change pronouns like half way through this, idk i referred to Levi as he so often it was beginning  
> theres also brief, non descriptive smut would you believe  
> levi is basically months younger than eren in this  
> Enjoy!

Levi Ackerman had known Eren Jaeger since he was 5 years old. Levi was Eren’s best friend’s cousin, they knew each other pretty well, since Mikasa’s parents babysat him a lot. When Mikasa’s parents died she came to live with the Jaegers. Their mothers were close friends and Carla has been made Mikasa’s godmother.

Carla Jaeger loved little Levi, she indulged the kid, she’d let Levi play with and wear things that were stereotypically ‘girly’. At this time they didn’t know how to refer to Levi, boy or girl or none or both.

Little Eren always looked up to little Levi, Eren thought the younger was amazing, like Levi knew what he wanted.

Little did the Jaegers know what Levi faced at home, neglect and humiliation. It was the whole reason Levi loved visiting the Jaeger household. That and it didn’t really help that Levi thought Eren was cute. Levi felt loved here, more so than at home, where all he faced was a bare bedroom with only a mattress and an old broken television and scraps for dinner. The Jaegers fed, bathed and clothed him.

Levi loved playing with Eren and Mikasa, Levi was always the princess that had to be saved, Eren the knight in shining armour and Mikasa as the dragon that Eren had to slay in order to save his princess. Oh how Levi wished that Eren saved him from the real monsters at home.

Eren though, Eren was determined to make Levi happy any way possible. Levi told him that his uncle wasn’t very nice, that Levi only had fun and was allowed to be who he is at Eren’s house. Eren adored Levi. Carla would be surprised if they didn’t end up together.

Levi was twelve when his uncle started hurting him physically. Kenny had come to the Jaeger household earlier than expected to pick up his nephew. Kenny had saw Levi wearing a purple dress. He was furious. Since then Levi wasn’t allowed round to the Jaegers, only seeing Eren and Mikasa in school. Levi cried at night, he wanted to be with his friends, he wanted Carla’s warm embrace and good food; instead he was cold, sore, bruised and neglected. He didn’t tell Eren and Mikasa, he couldn’t, he didn’t want to see their pitying looks, and he knew he’d get them.

High School brought more friends, a lot more friends. It also brought forward a lot of questions about gender and sexuality. Everyone was supportive of each other and that made him happy, ecstatic. Levi eventually figured out that he was genderfluid. Though he didn’t dare mention that to his uncle, he feared he would be killed.

The end of high school found many new relationships within Levi’s friend group. Mikasa found a non-sexual homoromantic relationship with Annie, Reiner confessed to Bertholt, Armin and Erwin began a non-sexual relationship until Armin discovered he was demisexual. Jean loved Marco and supported him in his transition from female to male. Hanji had Moblit. Mike had Nanaba, Sasha and Connie had a strange relationship formed on bad jokes, pranks and food. And lastly Eren confessed to Levi.

Levi and Eren had been waiting at the bus stop for Levi’s bus to come along. It was Eren’s eighteenth birthday. As much as Eren tried to offer to take Levi home in his car, Levi refused. He couldn’t let his uncle see Eren, he’d be done for. It had been raining that day, all day, and Eren stood in front of Levi with those bright eyes that shone with fondness and determination every time he looked at Levi and asked, “can I kiss you, Levi?” and Levi nodded. Eren leaned down, bringing his hands up, pressing his fingertips against Levi’s cheeks and pressed his lips against Levi’s softly. The kiss was chaste but it told Levi _everything._ Levi _missed_ Eren. When Levi’s bus came Eren kissed him again and told said ‘ _be safe, prince.’_ Levi smiled all the way home.

What Levi wasn’t expecting was to be beaten to within an inch of his life that night. Levi had forgotten that Mikasa had done his make-up, he was so stupid. His uncle spouting homophobic and misogynistic slurs while he beat Levi. Levi’s uncle left him lying broken and bloody on the living room floor telling him to clean up the mess he’d made. When Levi heard the front door slam he called Grisha Jaeger, he needed out and he needed a doctor.

Grisha had managed to reach Levi in time; he’d had internal bleeding from all the kicks to his gut. Kenny Ackerman was arrested for child abuse, neglect and assault. Levi’s physical injuries healed in time, but it took a while for Levi to want to wear a skirt or dress or be referred to as she/her. The Jaegers eventually paid for Levi to go to a gym of his choice where he started learning Muay Thai.

After the summer some of the gang of friends had separated to go off to college; Hanji and Armin got into MIT and Eren and Levi were proud of their best friends. Levi however went to Rose University, as did his roommates; Eren, Mikasa and Annie. It was half way through the second semester of their first year Levi started wearing skirts again. She walked shyly into the living room wearing a grey and purple striped skirt that came up to mid-thigh, a grey baggy t-shirt that could have doubled as a dress if she’d felt confident enough, purple heels and cat tights. She’s planned on not making it a big deal but after seeing Eren so happy she’s allowed him to pick her up and spin her round. As soon as she was set down Mikasa pulled her into a hug telling her that she was so proud of her little cousin. Levi preened at all the attention.

That night Levi and Eren made love. Levi rode Eren’s cock slowly while Eren murmured words of encouragement to Levi, _that’s it princess, ride me slowly, like that, good girl, so beautiful, stunning, I love you, baby. You’re so good to me._ Levi loved Eren’s praises, Levi let his head fall back and with a silent scream came over Eren’s chest, untouched, after a few more thrusts Eren came, groaning and still praising Levi. Levi had never loved Eren so much in her life, she’s slumped forward onto Eren’s chest and he pulled out shuffling around to get comfortable with Levi’s weight on him.

A few years later found Levi working for an LGBT+ group as a counsellor, specialising in non-binary support. Eren was working for some company to raise funds to open a small café that would double as a sort safe haven for LGBT+ kids who wanted to get away for a bit.

Everything went to shit when Eren lost his job at said company. The dispute had happened all because of a picture that sat on Eren’s desk, a picture of him and Levi. It was a selfie they’d took together at a friend’s reunion dinner after their last year of college. Levi was wearing a tight black dress that evening, (Eren had loved that dress so much he didn’t take it off of him that night in bed, he’d just ripped off Levi’s panties, prepped her and fucked her into the mattress, still wearing the dress, thigh highs and stilettos.), apparently a co-worker of Eren’s had decided to disrespect Levi’s gender in front of Eren which resulted in the co-worker having to get his nose reconstructed and Eren losing his job.

That night when Eren told Levi he’d lost his job and what happened he was guilty and apologetic, though not about breaking the co-workers nose, he deserved it, according to Eren. Levi then sat on Eren’s lap and ran her fingers through his hair telling him they’d be okay. They would sort everything out. They wouldn’t suffer; they would have to cut back on what they spent their money on for a while. Eren had cried and told Levi that he would get a new job as soon as possible so he didn’t have to stop spoiling her, Levi laughed at this, as much as she loved it when Eren spoiled her she could live without it.

Levi loved Eren with everything she had but times got more difficult when they had to dip into Eren’s savings to get by, Levi knew it hurt Eren to do so, Eren wanted to open that café badly for the kids that were growing up exactly the same way that Levi herself grew up. It broke Levi’s heart to see Eren so upset over it. So he went to all of their friends for help, they all said they would put a little by each month, just for them. She’d told them to keep it a secret.

For it was time to payback Eren for everything he had done for her. She may have been his prince/ess but Eren was her King, and she would do _anything_ for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblrs here yo.](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/)  
>  please let me know what you think or leave kudos and such.  
> there is a small lead in to a 3rd chapter here so keep you eyes peeled my lovely little readers!

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt beta read nor did i read over it bc i dont have time, im sure i'll fix any mistakes at a later date  
> Let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr yo.](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/)


End file.
